In the prior art, a liquid collected from an organism and the like is analyzed by a known analyzing method using an analyzing device having fluid channels formed therein. The analyzing device can control a fluid with a rotator. By using a centrifugal force, the analyzing device can dilute a sample liquid, measure a solution, separate a solid component, transfer and distribute a separated fluid, and mix a solution and a reagent, thereby enabling various biochemical analyses.
Patent Document 1 describes an analyzing device 50 for transferring a solution by a centrifugal force. As shown in FIG. 14, the analyzing device 50 is configured such that a sample liquid as a specimen is injected into a measuring chamber 52 from an inlet 51 by an inserting instrument such as a pipette, the sample liquid is retained by the capillary force of the measuring chamber 52, and then the sample liquid is transferred to a separating chamber 53 by a rotation of the analyzing device. Such an analyzing device using a centrifugal force as a power source for transferring a liquid is preferably shaped like a disk, so that microchannels for controlling the transfer of the liquid can be radially arranged without causing any excessive area.
The sample liquid and a diluent are mixed and agitated by accelerating or decelerating a turntable, on which the analyzing device 50 is set, in the same rotation direction, or rotating the turntable in forward and reverse directions. Further, a measurement position detector made up of a light source and a light receiving part accesses a mixed solution of the sample liquid transferred to a measurement spot and a diluent and reads an analyzing signal.
Moreover, the timing of arrival at a measurement position is decided based on detection by a rotary encoder attached to the turntable and a signal obtained by detecting a trigger mark provided on the analyzing device. At this point, the light source is turned on and light from the light source is read by the light receiving part.    Patent Document 1: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 7-500910